


Stuffed Alpacas

by StarlitShadowHuntress



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Competitive idiots, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitShadowHuntress/pseuds/StarlitShadowHuntress
Summary: Competitive boyfriends do silly things during a festival with the rest of their classmates.Done for the Ishimondo Secret Santa exchange coordinated by @GauntletKnight for Pompadorbz.tumblr.com! I had a lot of fun!
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Stuffed Alpacas

“Matsuri is always so fun!” Chihiro announces, stepping out of their dorm and pulling their phone out. “I can’t wait to see the fireworks tonight!”

“Me too!” Aoi agrees, snapping a quick selfie with Sayaka and Sakura. “And we’ll be going as a whole class this year, which makes it even better!”

“That’s assuming the rest of the class actually make it out of their dorms.” Celes adds drily, inspecting her nails. “For all the complaining they do about a lack of pockets in yukata, you’d think they’d have done the smart thing by now and sewn their own in.”

“Come on, Celes.” Makoto pleads as he exists his dorm. “Don’t be so harsh!”

She fixes him with a pointed look and knocks on the door she’s been leaning on. “Oi! Did you get stuck in there, or something?” She calls.

“No!”

“We’re fine!”

Chihiro stares at the room with two occupants. “Hey Celes. That’s… Mondo’s door, right?”

“I do believe it is, although last I checked, none of us had roommates.” Kyoko says loudly, hiding her upturned lips with her hand. “I wonder what’s going on in there?”

“Get’cher heads outta the gutter!” Mondo roars, scaring Celes from her post against the doorframe. “We’re tying up each other’s yukatas!”

“Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Yasuhiro goads, stepping out of his own doorway with a smirk. “I thought I heard some weird things through our shared wall.”

“I wasn’t aware tying a yukata was something that required two people, considering the rest of us have managed just fine.” Toko adds. “Considering everyone else with at least half a braincell has managed just fine.”

“Sh-shaddap!” Mondo yells.

“Ugh, whatever. Forget the lovebirds.” Junko groans, tapping on her cell phone. “Can we just get a move on already? Or split up into two groups or something?”

“Mukuro’s not out of her room yet.” Leon points out as he poses for a picture with Chihiro. “You want to go without her?”

“She’s a grown up.” Junko replies flippantly. “She can catch up if she wants to.”

“We’re leaving without you if you take any longer!” Byakuya announces. “Thirty second warning!”

“I’m out! I’m out!” Hifumi yells, sliding out on his sneakers, cell phone in hand to snap some quick pictures.

Mukuro steps out, leggings underneath her yukata, a knife sheathed in her obi.

“Is that really necessary?” Sakura asks, pointing it out.

“Gotta be ready.” She replies, with no further explanation.

“We’re ready!” Ishimaru announces, stepping out of Mondo’s room, Mondo following close behind, their pinky fingers linked.

“Uh… congrats on the hand holding?” Leon mutters. The two of them jump apart as if burned.

“You saw nothing!” Kiyotaka announces, face on fire.

“Sure. And what’s with the backpack?” He asks, pointing to the straps on Kiyotaka’s shoulders.

“I brought some extra things! Just in case!”

“Are we finally ready?” Aoi asks, exasperation clear. Sakura does a quick headcount and nods.

“That’s all of us.”

“Come on, then!” Aoi sings, grabbing hold of Sakura’s yukata and dragging Chihiro behind her. “The festival waits for no one!”

Chihiro, in their momentary confusion, grabbed onto Kiyotaka, who grabbed onto Naegi, who grabbed Kyoko, forming a weird daisy-chain of awkward, gangly high-schoolers led by an enthusiastic swimmer.

“Slow down!” Naegi calls. “We’re going to lose everyone else!”

“Sucks to be them!” Aoi chirps. “I’ve been patient enough! I want some cotton candy!”

* * *

“You know, it’s okay to want to spend time with your boyfriend at a festival.” Makoto mutters to Mondo, who just grits his teeth and tries harder at the water-gun game. “You haven’t so much as looked at each other since we got here.”

“Shut the hell up, we’re fighting right now.”

Makoto blows on his takoyaki before taking a bite. “You are? Really? I hadn’t noticed. You were alright on the way here.”

“He bet me that I wouldn’t be able to win more presents for him than he would for me by the time we assemble for late dinner.” Mondo grumbled. “Can you believe him? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn’t provide for him?”

Makoto doesn’t ask what “providing” for a boyfriend entails when they’re students in an all-expenses paid high school.

“I’m sure he was just kidding about it.”

Mondo scoffs. “The nerd that is my boyfriend only jokes when locked in with a bad pun and a good opportunity. He was challenging me to a fight and I don’t intend to lose, Makoto. Now shut up and help me hold this stuffed alpaca.”

Makoto sighs, and extends his hand.

* * *

Leon’s been scared before. He’s seen Byakuya in the morning before he’s had his morning hit of caffeine, for example. But this is new.

Because he’s pretty sure he just saw his friend’s hair switch colours. Accompanied by a complete switch in personalities.

“Uh, Kiyotaka? Wanna cool down a little bit?”

His friend’s (?) lips shoot up in an odd imitation of a smile. One that looks incredibly foreign on the boy, but also settles under the skin uncomfortably well. “I told my boyfriend that I’d get prizes for him. What sort of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t stick to my promises?”

Leon takes a step back. “Congrats on the relationship, I guess?”

“Hell yeah, we deserve congrats for finally committing. I was getting so tired of the goddamn waltzing around each other, y’know? Like, if Taka hadn’t come out and said it, I would have taken the reins and done it myself.”

Leon fails to notice the difference between whoever this stranger is, and whoever they claim Taka to be. He’s not an asshole, if Kiyotaka wants to change the way he refers to himself all of a sudden, he’s all for it, It’s just starting to get a little jumbled at this point. He’s starting to think there was something slipped into the bubble tea he just sipped. He squints at it a bit, just to make sure.

“Why did you even challenge him to a stupid contest to see who can get more prizes for the other? Aren’t you just going to get the same prizes for each other? Wouldn’t it be more enjoyable to win them together, as a team?” he emphasizes.

Kiyotaka (or not Kiyotaka) laughs. “Nope.” He pops the ‘p’. “Kiyotaka knew what he was doing. He wanted me to come out. He wants us to win. I’m not about to lose to our boyfriend.”

Leon’s brain is working overtime. This is the same guy who blushed tomato-red when they left the dorm hand-in-hand? He shrugs. He’ll have time to process it later… maybe.

Behind him, not-Kiyotaka whoops loudly as he wins a stuffed alpaca.

* * *

“You’ve gotta be shitting me.” Chihiro groans. Kiyotaka and Mondo are pointing fingers at each other, each with one arm full of presents. Presents that are identical to each other.

“Sometimes I wish I was out of high school and old enough to drink.” Makoto mutters, as his eyes ping-pong between the pair locked in heated conversation, somehow managing to bicker about nothing at all. “Today is one of those days.”

“Same festival, same presents. I fuckin’ told him.” Leon groans. “I told him it would be worth it to get the prizes together, but did the idiots listen to me? Noooo, nobody listens to Leon. It’s just me, talking to a brick wall and trying to get him to understand the concept of enjoying quality time with your boyfriend. All for some stupid competition that wouldn’t matter in the future.”

“It’s the principle of it all!” Kiyotaka snaps at the assembled group, before launching back into his argument.

* * *

“You’re being awfully quiet during dinner, sweetheart.” Kiyotaka’s voice coaxes Mondo out of his stupor. “Is everything okay? You’re not upset about our silly competition, right? Did I cross a line?”

Mondo returns his boyfriend’s gaze. “Not at all, babe. I just, shit, am I a bad boyfriend? For not getting you more presents, or different presents, or just not spending the evening with you?” 

His hands fly up, grabbing onto Mondo’s with a gentleness that Mondo still isn’t quite used to. “No! Not at all! I love the presents. Even though I also got the same ones. I guess I was just trying to spin it into a competition between the two of us. I thought it would be fun.”

“It was fun, baby.” Mondo says, softly. “I wouldn’t do it if you weren’t worth it.”

Kiyotaka, to his credit, grins, covering it with his hand. Mondo moves it out of the way by reflex. “Come on, babe. Let me see those teeth if you’re really happy.”

He beams, bright, and grinning at him, and Mondo is so fucking gone but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You know,” he starts to say, “I was so wrapped up in this contest that I didn’t have much time to check out the rest of the festival. Want to spend the rest of the night together?”

Kiyotaka nods.

* * *

“I got this for you!”

“A lucky charm for-”

“For classwork! Even though I know you don’t need it, with a brain like yours!”

“Thanks, sweetheart! I love it!”

“Look over there! A fluffy dog!”

“Let’s go pet it!”

“I almost liked it better when they had that little competition going.” Chihiro complains, pulling a face at Kyoko, who tucks an arm around the shorter one and steers them away from the couple. “Kept them from being all gross and lovey-dovey for a few hours, at least.”

* * *

“Hey baby, let’s get some guppies from that stall! We can take care of them together since the dorm doesn’t let us keep other pets!”

“That’s a great idea! But we have to make sure we take a trip to the pet shop first thing tomorrow morning for tank supplies!”

And while he tries to scoop out some tiny fish using a paper net, Mondo listens to his smart, handsome boyfriend ramble on and on about whatever the hell an aquarium nitrogen cycle is, and  _ yes babe _ we can buy a tank first thing tomorrow, and  _ it’s fine _ , we can steal some of the water from one of Aoi’s tanks and keep the fish in the sink for twelve hours until the shops open, and once they’ve fished to their hearts’ content,  _ can we please _ go back to join the others for fireworks now?

* * *

“Wow! You really found a great spot to watch fireworks from, Mukuro!” Hifumi compliments. She shrugs.

“I just picked the spot that looked the most advantageous for a sniper.”

“Ignoring that comment,” Yasuhiro adds, “This is awesome! We can see the whole skyline from here!”

“Precisely why it would be advantageous for a sniper.” Mukuro insists. Kiyotaka sits down, wrapping himself up in the blanket he had packed before. His boyfriend, his gorgeous, funny boyfriend, approaches.

“You had the right idea bringing the blanket in your backpack. It's a little chilly up on the hill. Is there any room in that blanket for two?” He asks, already knowing the answer.

Kiyotaka smiles. “I suppose there might be, but what a shame I don’t want to open up this blanket. It’s so chilly, and I’d hate to lose all of the heat I’ve been saving. Guess you’ll have to spoon me for warmth.”

“Bullshit, Taka.” Mondo complains. “I like being little spoon. And you just sat down!”

“That means nothing, sweetheart.” He replies, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

And it does. Mondo, with a determined glint in his eye, begins crawling up the blankets through the hole that Kiyotaka’s legs poke through.

“What are you doing?” Kiyotaka all but demands, the rest of his body still unresponsive and arguing whether to abort the mission or stay right where he is.

“I’m coming in to be the little spoon without losing too much heat! It’s a compromise! I’m not losing to your desire to keep me out in the cold!!” Is all his boyfriend says, as the Mondo-shaped blob shuffles further up the blankets. Distantly, Kiyotaka hears some wolf-whistles, and an exasperated Chihiro groaning ‘sweet Jesus’-es into Leon’s arm.

Mondo’s hair pops out first, and Kiyotaka narrowly dodges to avoid getting hit. Then, the rest of his boyfriend’s face comes out from the blankets, grinning up at him. “Hello baby!” Mondo announces, pressing a short kiss to the bridge of his nose. “I made it!”

He looks down at his boyfriend’s face, and then out of habit, his eyes trail a little lower as he adjusts the blankets around them. Mondo’s yukata really isn’t leaving much to the imagination-

“Babe, while I love being ogled by you, my eyes are up here.”

Kiyotaka responds by wrestling Mondo into a proper spooning position, kissing the top of his head as he settles in. He wants to hug Mondo and hold onto him forever, because he’s so precious, and what else do boyfriends deserve if not to be held gently and cuddled. He wants to photograph this moment and store it in a compartment within his heart forever, set to remind him of Mondo with each heartbeat.

A quiet poke in the ribs brings him back to the boyfriend, and the countdown to the fireworks that the taiko drums are signalling. “Are you back with me yet?” Mondo asks. Kiyotaka pulls him in closer, eyes only on the biker, even as the fireworks start.

“Yeah. I’m home.”


End file.
